


He's Not a Nice Guy

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB terms for genitals, Abuse, Anal Sex, Disregard of Safe Words, Emotional Trauma, Gibraltar Tries to Play Hero, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Male Character, Trans Mirage | Elliott Witt, Trauma, Undercut Caustic Is In This, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: It was always the same whispers making their way to his ear"Don't trust Caustic he's a bad guy." "He's pure evil, why are you even with him?" And his favorite line so far. "You deserve better."He was sick of it! If Caustic wanted to hurt him he would've already! Not to mention Elliott Witt considered himself a man with excellent taste in character. He didn't just love Caustic he...trusts him...(This is a dark Apex Fic if anything in the tag makes you uneasy please do not read this or engage with this fic)
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 10





	He's Not a Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this fic is extremely dark for those not comfortable with the tags, it's starts off as consensual that escalates to non con due to the disregard towards Elliott's comfort. If you're are still reading this then enjoy the fic, if you're clicking off this fic then please go read something more suited for your tastes.
> 
> This fic I feel just kinda reminds me how a relationship can sour when someone you love just betrays you I guess, not much to say about that.

How he scored such a bad ass boyfriend with his luck Elliott didn’t know. His relationship with Nox was well known to the other legends, even now as he was grouped up with him and Gibraltar he still felt lovesick. Yeah he had a few whispers here and there telling him to be careful around the older man but he rolled his eyes at it. Do people really think he’s some sort of idiot? He knows a bad guy when he sees one and Caustic? He was just a grumpy guy, not a bad one!

“Listen I get you’re all lovey dovey.” Makoa’s voice sounded uncharacteristically soft as to not let Caustic pick up on it who was busy crafting at the replicator. “-but I think you deserve better.”

“Gibby...Buddy...He’s not a bad guy!” Gibraltar gave him a skeptical look as he laughed. “He just looks mean but he treats me so good! Hell he treats me better than my ex- and lemme tell you he makes me feel so good! I appreciate your concern but maybe come back when your relationships work out-”

That must’ve stung Makoa because he was silent for the rest of that game, a look of fear only showing on his face while he observed the duo. Elliott couldn’t see what everyone else did, that calculated look, the way Caustic treated everyone with little regard for their safety, and Witt was one of those people. He might think he was the exception but Makoa knew the truth, he could see the annoyance radiating off of Caustic as he was forced to play the role of a caring loving man. The glaring looks Caustic shot anyone else who would try to talk to Elliott while the other man wasn’t looking, Witt only getting more and more isolated into Caustic's hand. He wanted to pull Mirage from the danger he knew that the Doc was, the poor guy was already in his trap and one little push was going to trigger it all…. 

  
  
  
  


That game ended with a victory, Elliott stretching out on the bed he shared with Caustic while the older man acted as the big spoon. All the legends were given a week off, plenty of time for Elliott to kick back and think about his relationship with him. He had been dying to try something...new. He wasn’t an idiot he could tell how much Caustic held back anytime they had sex, he had seen what he could in the games that made him squeeze his legs together while they were in the middle of a fight.

It started off with dreams at first, it would always start with Caustic choking him, pinning him down and having him scream for help while Nox fucked him. The dreams would always get more and more intense that made him wake up groaning, the very obvious dark spot on his underwear made him blush as Caustic snored soundly next to him. Elliott shivered as he felt his large hands hold him closer to his chest, suddenly feeling so small compared to the other man. He could easily overpower him…

“You’re awake...What’s on your mind Witt..?” Caustic's voice sounded drowsy, Elliott letting out a small whimper as a kiss was planted on his neck, his mouth sucking at it as his other hand reached down his boxers circling his clit. “Wet already? I didn’t even have to touch you-”

“Wait! H-H-Hold up babe.” Caustic stopped at this, his eyes staring curiously at Elliott. “I-I’ve been thinking but...I wanna try something different for tonight…”

“Different, how?” Caustic was sitting up as Elliott covered his face in embarrassment.

“I-I’ve been having some dreams and well...C-can we try...I mean if you’re comfortable with it...Maybe you can just...Rape me..?” He could barely believe what he was saying. Oh shit Caustic was staring at him, was he grossed out..? “Not actually rape me but just pretend that you are...ImSorryForAskingThisI’llShutUpNow-” 

His words were flooding out until Caustic raised his hand to silence him.

“You don’t need to apologize, I will admit I never expected this from you...Tell me what I can do to make this comfortable for you.” Was he saying yes?

“I uh, read that we should have some sort of safe word...Also to end the scene when I want to and uh yeah. We just need to play our roles and if either of us feel...uncomfortable we stop! No judgment.”

Nox nodded in agreement, a smile spreading on his face as he spoke.

“I see...Are you sure you want to do this tonight Elliott?” Witt couldn’t help but chuckle at the concern in his boyfriend's voice, nudging him with his shoulder as he responded.

“Course i'm sure about this babe! It’ll be different than what we’re used to..after all everyone is always saying you’re the big bad so maybe I wanna see what they mean~”

Yeah the “big bad” Dr. Caustic. Elliott couldn’t see it, all he saw was a grumpy guy who had asked him out all those months ago in that gruffy voice of his. Now here they were, living in the same apartment together living out the best moments of life. Caustic only treated him with respect throughout the entirety of their relationship, only doing things he was comfortable with always stopping when he wanted it to end. 

“Hmmm...I’ve taken your request into consideration-” Caustic's voice had a teasing tone as he whispered into his ear. “And it seems something might happen, better watch yourself tonight boy. You never know if some cruel man is out there, waiting.”

He couldn’t help but shiver as Caustic left him alone in their shared apartment, the excitement building inside of him as he received a message.

_ “Go out and buy some supplies tonight, keep the door unlocked once you get home and remember, wear something you don’t mind getting torn.”  _

His fingers shook as he hastily typed a response.

_ “Yeah see ya later tonight Stranger ;)” _

  
  
  
  


Elliott got himself ready for the rest of his day, going out to buy things for tonight as his mouth went dry at the thought of what Caustic was going to do to him. These thoughts plagued his mind as he walked through the isles of the local store, wasting hours waiting for a sign to get back home. A message, a voice message, a-

“Oh...Oh my god.” He couldn’t help but whisper this as someone caught his eye. There outside of the window of the aisle he was walking down was Nox. His hair was slicked back which wasn’t unusual but the undercut Nox now had? That made him almost drop his basket of items, his handing shaking as he hurried to the check out. He didn’t just waste time here, he came here for a purpose! Grabbing some lube and condoms for tonight as the cashier raised an eyebrow at his excited expression, stuffing the items into a paper bag that he took quickly.

He exited the store, his eyes rapidly searching for Caustics towering figure. Where was he? 

He stood outside for at least five minutes, frustration finally causing him to make his way back home, maybe he’d be waiting for him…? The streets were illuminated by the street lamps as he held the bag close to his chest, his footsteps filling the silence of the dead streets. He couldn’t hear a thing, not even the sounds of the usual rodent scampering around reached his ears as he neared his apartment.

“Stupid Caustic...Making me wait...Bet he chickened out or he was just being a tease.” He hadn’t seen him at all! Even now as he fumbled with his keys to unlock the door there was no sign of the other man, Elliott couldn't help himself looking behind everything Nox could be tucked away at. Nothing!

Did he just disappear, how the hell does a guy like him just vanish like that? He threw the bag on his night stand in frustration. He can’t believe he just let himself get bamboozled like that! Usually he’s the one doing the boozle but now he was the idiot! Landing on the bed Elliott sighed into the pillow, then letting a small scream into it as he kicked his legs.

“I don’t like waiting! Where are you Caustic???” His fingers flew as he sent that text, his heart stopping as he heard a buzz from somewhere in the apartment. Oh...That smile made its way back onto his face as he crawled under his covers feigning a large yawn.

“Fuck it’s been a looong day, shame my boyfriend isn’t in town right now so here I am...All alone and vulnerable…” He waited for someone to burst through that door but...nothing. So he waited, curling under the sheets feigning sleep as he laid there his ears straining to pick up on anything else. Nothing..? 

“You better come in here and fuck me or I swear to god” He sent this message as he shot up from bed, his eyes following the source of the noise, aha the closet! He threw the doors open as he saw...Nothing again? Where was he-

“AHHH-” A hand gripped him by the nape of neck, roughly turning him around as he stared into this intruder's piercing green eyes. “F-fuck babe you scared me- Uh I mean what are you doing in this house st-stranger..?” 

“You are horrible at this Elliott-” Was he seriously scolding him for messing up? Really? Course he would, he's lived with this man for a while. “Try it again and remember, we don’t know each other.”

He shoved him into the bed as he said this, his back hitting the mattress as a wince escaped his mouth. That...actually hurt a little bit. This thought escaped his mind as Caustic towered over him, his eyes seemed to glow with a predatory look as he reached over to grip the tricksters face forcing him to stutter out if they were starting.

“Starting what? Do you think this is some sort of game,  _ boy _ ?” Fuck that made him shiver as the bed dipped under Caustics weight joining him, his body pinning him down his heart starting to race. Even in this lighting Elliott could see his undercut, the shaven sides had him reach his hands up to run his fingers through this new style. Caustic let out a cough, a look of annoyance on his face, right right he needed to stay in character. All this soft stuff can be done later.

“What do you plan to do to me…?” He couldn’t stop the slight giggle that escaped his lips as he felt Caustic's free hand reach underneath him, his large hand squeezing his ass that Elliott gasped at.

“What I plan is to take what I want.” Elliott had to muffle the giggle that left his mouth that Caustic raised an eyebrow at.

“Ha ha ha, s-s-sorry you just sound so..so...so scary ha ha- _ HRK!?”  _ His arms shot up at the hand that was now squeezing his throat that cut him off. Nox looked amused as Elliott started choking, his body gasping for air as his hand kept squeezing. 

“This is no laughing matter, especially for someone like you.” A tear at his boxers made him kick his legs out as the cold air hit him. Nox’s finger trailed along his slit collecting some of his juices, a laugh left the older man's mouth as he showed Elliott. “Of course a slut like you loves this…”

Okay that actually hurt to hear.

“Nothing to say when you’re about to be violated…? Is it even possible for a whore like you to even be raped? No it isn’t-” Tears filled his eyes as one of Alexander’s fingers made its way toward his ass, a sense of relief flooding Elliott as he felt that familiar burn of his rim. Caustic was just playing his role, he wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want after all!

_ It’s just fantasy, he wouldn’t actually hurt me- _

He hissed as another thick finger joined inside of him, Nox thrusting his fingers stretching him while he could only whimper. The grip around his throat loosened, his heavy gasps bringing in precious air as he coughed. The hold around his neck was going to bruise later after this.

“Don’t hurt me, pl-please stop~” He shook with anticipation as he felt Caustic's hard member press against him, he could tell that the older man was dying to get started. Elliott gently patted Nox gesturing towards the night stand. “Babe, Babe! Condom! Put one on before we fuck-”

His eyes shot open as he felt his tip press inside of him.

“W-wait, babe wait. Alex-” Elliott bit into his lip as he felt himself split open around Caustic’s cock. “I-it’s too much, babe stop I want this to stop.”

A dark chuckle left Nox’s mouth as his hips were now pressed against Elliott now, relishing in how Witt thrashed underneath him, tears now filling the younger man's features.

“Of course you’d want this to end boy. Keep screaming maybe someone will come to save you-” Fear filled his body as Nox started rocking his hips, a rough pace being set as Elliott struggled to scramble away. This feels too real for him, this wasn’t fun anymore.

“N-Nox stop! Im serious this time! I want you to knock it off-” A slap made his head spin as he collapsed back onto the bed, his ears ringing as he gasped. Did he just hit him?

“You little brat, do you really think your words have any meaning to me?” Nox pulled on his hair a scream leaving his lips. “Well? Answer me boy!”

“N-no.” Elliott said this quietly, his body shaking as he submitted.

“That’s right, no. You’re just a hole for my enjoyment. So stop struggling. And. Take. It.” Every word was met with a thrust, his cunt was starting to get wet as Elliott cried out in pain. Caustic seemed to note this, a devilish smile appearing on his face as he slapped his pussy, Elliott’s body jerking up. “See this part loves what I’m doing, your pretty little cunt is soaking for me.”

Witt could only sob as he felt Nox pulling out, the older man gripping his shoulder turning him onto his stomach. His heart dropped as he felt Nox hands now gripping his hips pulling him onto his cock. 

“We’ve never tried this hole, time to see how good it is…” A cold sweat made its way through his body as he felt Cautic’s throbbing member rub against his cunt.

“No no not there, Caustic I-I-I’m s-serious. Touch me th-there and we’re done.”   
  


He was only met with silence. 

“I’m s-s-serious! You fuck me there and, and, and I’m gone!” Another slap to his pussy made him scream, Elliott gagging as the pain grew in intensity. Slap after slap made his vision blurry from the pain, his legs shaking as Nox laughed at the reaction he was getting. God he just wanted this to stop, he’d do anything for this to end-!

“Are you done with your little dramatics Witt..?” Nox’s voice sounded soft as he rubbed his clit, Elliott letting out a sigh. Finally no pain...He nodded his head timidly in response. A defeated noise left his mouth as he felt Nox shove a finger into his cunt, shutting his eyes trying to pretend he was anywhere but here.

It didn’t feel like a roleplay anymore, in fact Elliott wasn’t even sure if had been since the beginning. All the warnings he was given about Nox were starting to make sense now as his cunt was fingered open, his body trembling as Caustic coated his cock with his juices. A small kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck as Nox spread open his pussy. His eyes watered feeling the older man press inside of him, it had been such a long time since he was fucked there. His hands were balling the sheets underneath him as he bit into his arm, the taste of blood filling his mouth as Caustic’s manhood teared him up from the inside.

Caustic seemed pleased with how his victim struggling started up once more, the whimpers for it to stop echoed throughout the room while he lovingly ran his fingers through Elliotts hair. A usually sweet gesture that would’ve made him warm felt ice cold as grunts filled his ear, being forced to take him he realized something. 

“Y-you’re a monster…” He whispered out loud, his voice choking as Caustic hummed in agreement.

“There we go, tell me more boy-” 

“G-get off of me you sick son of a-” He threw his elbow back, a roar of anger coming from Nox as it connected with his nose. “Y-you sick bastard! Y-You can’t do this to a legend-”

He heard the next slap to his face before he felt it, if he wasn’t on the receiving end of it he would’ve gasped by the force. Instead he was caught off as his face began to throb in pain.

“Oh really, do you think your friends are going to jump in and save you? Save you from me?” Caustic was beating his face in now, making sure to break Elliott’s nose as payback. “Tell me my dear legend, how does it feel to have everything ripped from underneath you?”   
  


Gurgled noises came from Elliott as the man continued.

“Poor little Mirage, can never take anything seriously, not even his own rape.” The next part was whispered into his ear. “But we all see him for what he really is. A fool, a jester, a sad shell of a man who exists as a form of entertainment for others to take in.”

He didn’t even respond as Caustic came inside of him, that warm feeling he usually would’ve welcomed made him feel empty as he collapsed on the bed. Pain radiated all over his body as he felt himself leaking cum, a noise escaping his throat as he felt Nox spread his cunt to observe how much he was spilling.

“But I still see your use beyond a fool, you still have a purpose around my cock…” Nox pressed a kiss to Mirage's head. “What a wonderful state I’ve put you in, I adore that look you’re giving me...” 

Elliott could only shiver as Nox pulled their shared bed sheets over the pair, his mouth going dry as he felt the older man wrap his arms around him pulling him close to his chest. Nox hair was a mess as he gripped his hand, forcing Elliott to run his fingers through it.

“Didn’t you want to touch this Witt..? You broke character gawking at it-”

“Caustic...y-y-you h-hurt m-m-me…” Witt’s voice barely came out as Nox held him closer. It felt like a warning to him that made him go quiet.

“I know, it’s because you asked me to.” Nox reasoned, his voice sounded tired of this.

“B-b-but you...you...rap-” 

“It was all pretend Witt, don’t act like you didn’t want it. You begged me to indulge you in your wish!” Silence was the only thing that filled the room as Elliott fell into an uneasy sleep, Nox’s snoring in his ear served as a reminder he needed to leave, now.

  
  
  
  
  


Elliott sighed staring into the mirror, poking at the fresh bruises that littered his face while Caustic silently watched from the bed. He hissed in pain upon seeing his torn bottom lip wondering now how Caustic could’ve done this to him. He was supposed to be his boyfriend right? That’s what he told himself as he sent a message to Gibraltar telling him he got into a fight with Nox and needed a place to stay at for a bit. Not even a minute after sending that message Gibraltar was quick to call as he packed up some items, Caustic humming as he dressed himself ignoring Elliott.

Why wasn't he apologizing to him? Why wasn’t he begging for Elliott to stay…?

“Are you ready to go?” Gibraltar's voice echoed from his phone as his hand shook, the early hours of the morning making him uneasy as he gripped a bag of clothes.

“Y-yeah just give me a minute.” Makoa’s silence made him continue. “Just gotta say goodbye...If I'm not out in ten minutes then break in blasting.”

Makoa told him to be careful as he hung up, Elliott’s heart racing seeing the way Caustic leaned in the doorway of their old shared room glaring at him.

“I see how it is, regret what you asked for then paint me as some sort of monster.” Elliott closed his eyes as he was scolded. “If it helps you sleep at night I understand but remember Witt, I did what you wanted me to do-”

“Goodbye Nox.” Elliott opened the door expecting to be dragged back in, relief making him relax as he turned back to say one last thing. “I’ll be back for the rest of my...stuff-”

A light peck to his forehead made him stop, a gentle stroke to his cheek made him gag as Nox whispered in his ear.

“I’ll be waiting for your return Witt, I’m a patient man…” He sounded so ominous as Elliotts eyes shot open in terror, his body screaming for him to run away.

He jerked away from the older man, his feet scurrying away from Nox as Makoa watched from his motorcycle. He was quick to jump on the back of the bike as it started up, Makoa shooting a dirty look to Nox as they drove away Elliott thankful for the helmet that covered the look of terror on his face. They must’ve driven for hours until they reached Makoa’s apartment, both men sitting on the bike in silence until Gibby spoke first.

“Now Witt...What happened to you..?” Gibby’s soft voice made his bottom lip quiver as he took off his helmet, Gibraltar gasping seeing the full extent of the damage that was present on Elliott’s face. “Did he..? Did that son of a bitch do this? I’ll kill him, get inside my place and I’ll take care of him-”  
  
Gibby’s face fell as Elliott threw his arms around the taller man, sobs shaking his body as he pressed his face into his chest.

“Don’t go please...Just stay with me Gibby...P-p-please just listen to me and hold me.” His voice sounded so small as Gibby returned the hug, not daring to move his arms as he gave Witt a look of pity.

“Oh Elliott...What did he do to you…?” Makoa’s bloodlust seemed to fall, seeing how vulnerable he was Elliott needed a shield, he needed  _ him _ to be his shield now. So that’s what he’ll be.

All Elliott could do was sob as he held onto Gibraltar, words seemed to fail him as he was gently guided to his apartment. He didn’t know what to say anymore, he really didn’t know what to say.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh you made it to the end, that's cool I guess. It was interesting to write this, I always view Gibraltar as the guy who gets shit on the most trying to help but ends up being the rock someone can lean on. That and I kinda ship him with Elliott sooooo....yeah that's why Gibby is here for the poor lad.
> 
> If you're interested in dark things like this join the dark apex server. We don't just talk about dark stuff it's just a place where we can discuss it with no judgement, and uh we have a multitude of ships we talk about not just one specific ship.
> 
> I mean for fucks sake it's not the dark "Insert Ship" server, It's for allll the ships. No ship shaming either
> 
> Anyways here's the link! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/PvguWUMSh3


End file.
